1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to golf apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to apparatus for removable engagement with a golf bag for holding and carrying two or more selected golf clubs from the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, the typical golfer uses many golf clubs each one of which is designed for a different purpose. There are drivers for driving the ball great distances down the fairways. There are various irons for particular purpose and each set normally contains at least one putter for the final shots on the greens. Nearing the putting green shots may include putting, chipping, pitching, bump and run, and bunker shots. A variety of especially designed clubs are provided for these shots. These areas are sometimes referred to as the “short game”.
A complete set of golf clubs is quite cumbersome and heavy. Typically a set of clubs is placed in a golf bag in which the clubs are carried over the golf course. The bag and set of golf clubs could then be carried on a power cart, a manual push cart or by a caddy or the golfer himself.
When the golfer approaches the green, in the “short game”, it may not be practical or allowed to use a golf cart. In the short game, the golfer may use a putter and two or three other clubs. He may not want to take the entire golf bag and set of clubs with him. However, if he brings two or three clubs with him the non-used clubs may be laid on the ground while executing his shot. The non-used clubs may be stepped on or contaminated with dirt and moisture and sometimes even lost or left behind.
In an attempt to overcome the aforementioned problems, various devices have been designed to assist in carrying selected golf clubs without having to carry a golf bag and an entire set of clubs. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,051; 4,154,274 and 5,188,243. Since these devices are not designed to carry an entire set of clubs, the golfers selection of clubs is somewhat limited. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,395 such a device is also adapted for attachment to a golf bag in which an entire set of clubs might be transported and then removed for separate transportation during the short game. However, this device is heavy, cumbersome and not easily manufactured. More suitable solutions are desired and sought.